


Monk Fruit

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many unique or powerful devil fruits but one that was truly unique, but one known as the Monk Monk fruit. It falls into the hands of Monkey D. Luffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monk's Power

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews inspire new fics and keep me going on others

Chap 1 Monk’s Power

There were many devil fruits out there. Doflamingo wanted these powers to aid him in becoming pirate king. The Ope Ope fruit could do wonders, going as far as granting immortality. Then there was the Monk Monk fruit, a truly rare and unique devil fruit. The power of the monk had the ability to manipulate their chi and use it as a weapon, this allowed them to strike even logia power users, but what Doflamingo found so fascinating was that it had the power to remove curses.

The one using this fruit could remove the curse of the sea on devil fruit users giving them back their ability to swim, however sea prism stone could still bind one’s abilities. Not only that a true master of this devil fruit could even purge someone of their devil fruit power all together, and could seal it or give it to someone else.

So you can see why the man would want it, it would give a devil fruit user the edge. Also in his hands he could build an army of devil fruit users getting the best powers. He’d have an army and be free from the threat of the sea.

Sadly for him the monk monk fruit was in the hands of Shanks. Doflamingo had no way and wasn’t stupid enough for dealing with a warlord. Then after visiting a small island in the East Blue the fruit left their hands somehow. He had his ways and knew the fruit was eaten. “Oh well if the person won’t join me I’ll just have to kill them.”

-x-

The fruit was in the hands of none other than Monkey D. Luffy. He spent years training with his brothers Ace and Sabo, the boy’s slept safely every night under Luffy’s barrier. Sabo disappeared from the island, and they feared he had been killed by the Celestial Dragons. Ace and Sabo worked even harder training so they could become strong pirates.

Luffy learned to use his chi for a lot of things, he could create barriers, heal wounds, he could even bind someone with devil fruit powers, keeping them immobile. He also could create a golden staff he used as a weapon, the staff was made with chi so it could even strike a logia person. What’s more Ace and Luffy learned how to control Observation Haki, Ace knew they had King’s Haki but Luffy had no knowledge of it and only tapped into it once when they were together.

As a parting gift when Ace left on his journey he gave Luffy his own set of rosary beads matching the ones he carried. With these Luffy used them as his medium for purifying curses and purifying devil fruit powers. He could only do it with the beads, while a true master could do it without a medium at all.

Luffy continued to train and develop techniques for the future, and when he was old enough he set sail, with straw hat on his head he was ready for anything.

A fierce sea beast tried to attack Luffy. “Palm Strike!” he broke the beast’s teeth and sent him flying. “Yeah!! Let’s Go!” he cheered.

-x-

Wasn’t long into his journey that a storm was about to swallow his ship. He took to hiding in a barrel to survive, he took to resting inside. Outside he was found by a bunch of pirates who thought the barrel was full of wine. They made Coby haul it in, the poor kid was stuck serving under the pirate Alvida and her men.

Luffy woke up and knocked one of the men out. “I slept so good!” he cheered. The men tried attacking him only to slam into Luffy’s barrier. Coby managed to get him out of there before Alvida showed up.

He gets him some apples and the two have a talk. Coby has a dream of becoming a marine, and although Luffy’s dream is being a pirate he still gave him words of encouragement. Luffy talked about his treasure his rosary beads he got from his brother and his hat that he got from Shanks.

“Red Haired Shanks no way!”

“Yeah, I met him a long time ago, he saved my life from a sea king. It cost him his arm and I was able to use my powers to restore his arm, but it left a scar where it was originally taken.” He laughed at the memory.

“Wow Luffy your powers are amazing.”

“Nah I had limits bigger back then. Restoring his arm knocked me out for three whole days.”

“If I had powers like that I wouldn’t be kicked around.”

“It’s not the powers, it comes down to you. You have to have courage to stand up in what you believed in.”

Coby got his chance as Alvida caught up with them. Luffy was making quick work of them, using his staff to counter their swords. He knocked them out or knocked them into the sea.

Alvida demanded that Coby talk about her so called beauty. “You are THE BIGGEST UGLIEST COW IN ALL OF EAST BLUE!” he shouted, and Luffy laughed. “When I become a marine I swear I’m gonna catch you!”

“You Die!” she screamed swinging her spiked club. Luffy blocked it easily with his staff.

“You showed your courage Coby, good job, now I’m gonna back you up!” he forced her back.

“You little shit who do you think you are!” she went for another swing.

“Monkey D. Luffy the future King of the Pirates!” He throws a powerful palm strike, he breaks her club and sends her rocketing away. “Give Coby a ship he’s joining the marines!” her men didn’t argue and the two were off.

Coby told him of a marine base that had a dangerous man; Pirate Hunter Zoro. “That’s perfect you can join the marines and I can find a potential crewmate.” Coby didn’t know about this but he helped sail the ship to the base.

To be continued


	2. Samurai Tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 2 Samurai Tiger

The two sailed to the island, and headed to the marine base. Coby was trying again and again to convince him not to do this. He told Luffy that Zoro was essentially a monster, but Luffy just got more excited to meet him.

They get to the base and peek inside and see a green haired man bound to a post. “Huh he looks human to me.” Coby says. “Guess the rumors aren’t true.”

“Oh there may be some truth to them, he isn’t human.”

“What?”

“He ate a devil fruit, but he’s being bound by sea prism stone.”

“How can you tell?”

“It’s my devil fruit power, I can sense other devil fruits, but I won’t know what type he is unless I touch him.” Coby freaked out, and Zoro noticed there presence.

A little girl came up and went into the courtyard, she tried to give Zoro food since he hadn’t eaten. He told her to bug off, but only out of concern for her. Worry well warranted when Helmeppo and his men came it, he ate one of the girl’s rice balls and spat it out, she used sugar instead of salt what can you do and he stomped on it.

To make things worse he told one of his soldiers to throw the girl over the wall. He did regrettably, Coby couldn’t believe, but Luffy sprang into action. He created a barrier and protected them. The annoying blonde leaves and Luffy goes in. “So what do you want?”

“Me I’m a pirate and I’m looking for people to join my crew.”

“Well look somewhere else. I won’t become a pirate.” He said gruffly, and Luffy just smiles.

“That little girl is fine by the way, I used my devil fruit power to save her.”

“You’re a devil fruit eater to?”

“Yep, and I know you are one to. I ate the monk monk fruit.” He stretched out his hand and touched Zoro’s cheek. “Ah you’re a zoan type, and very strong to.”

Zoro froze when the boy touched his cheek, for days he had been hungry and drained and sore, but as the mysterious raven haired boy touched it he felt warm. His hunger and pain had melted away. ‘Who the hell is this guy?’

“Yeah I ate the Neko Neko fruit Tiger model.”

“Nice, listen my power allows me to bestow certain things. I can purify the curse you have.” He read Zoro’s curious look. “I can restore your ability to swim and take away the curse of the sea.”

“Let me guess if I join your crew right?”

“I may want you to join my crew yes, but I’ll do it because you are a nice guy.” His body glowed and Zoro felt a rush over him. “Just so you know this won’t protect you from sea prism stone.”

He did feel a little different, Luffy went to leave but Zoro asked him to help him eat the smashed rice balls and told him to tell the girl. “It was good.”

The pirate smiled and went back to town. He learned the truth of how Zoro became under Helmeppo’s thumb, he did it to protect the girl and her family. Said blonde came in to their restaurant spouting off how he was bored and planned to execute Zoro, just to cure his boredom.

To say Luffy didn’t take that well is an understatement. He punched him and summoned his staff and knocked him out of the restaurant. “You promised him, how dare you take back your word.” His men carried him off. “Coby I’ve decided I’m gonna have Zoro join my crew.”

-x-

He goes to Zoro and tries to free him. “Hey what are you doing?”

“I want you to join my crew.”

“I told you I’m not gonna be a pirate.”

“I know what you said, and I know about your deal, but trust me I’m going to help you out.” He looked up at the tower. “I’m gonna get your swords back and the key to your cuffs.”

“Oi wait.” Luffy runs off, and Zoro is left staring in shock.

Coby comes in and explains the situation, he told him what Luffy did for him. Luffy got the key and found Zoro’s swords. Morgan proves things true as he has a bunch of his men come out and point their guns at him. ‘No I can’t die here.’

They open fire, and Zoro grit his teeth. Luffy sprang in, staff in hand, the swordsman’s swords strapped to his back. With his staff he deflects the bullets. “Divine Wave!” with the bullets deflected he brings his staff down and strikes the ground. A wave of energy ripples across the land and knocks the marines down.

“No one is gonna hurt my crew.” He frees Zoro with the key and right away his changes became clear. He sprouted a long green and black tiger tail.

“Who do you think you are pirate?”

“Me I’m Monkey D. Luffy, and I’m gonna be king of the pirates!” he says, and Zoro was shocked.

Zoro snaps out of his shock as Luffy hands him his swords. “What do you say?”

“Well I’m already standing against the marines. Even if my name is dragged through the mud I will still be the strongest!” he smirks and he draws his swords. “I will be the world’s greatest swordsman, and if you stand in my way I’ll cut you down. Understand King of the pirates?” Luffy nods smiling.

The marines got up, and they clashed his with his blades. His tiger tail had a firm grip on one and he held the other two, they crushed and tore through them. These two men, became friends, nakama and brought down a tyrant in the course of a day.

They ate and stuffed their faces, all free the whole village was free from Morgan. Coby signed up with the marines. Zoro tested out his new freedom, he took a nice hot bath and he wasn’t drained. A real test he jumped into the sea, and he could swim. “This is amazing.”

“Hehe glad you like it.”

“Can you swim?”

“No, I won’t lose my strength if I take a bath, but the sea will take my power from me and I will drown.”

“Well I’ll protect you captain.” He smiled, now with his powers free he could smell Luffy’s scent and he found he really liked it, really really liked it, and the two headed out to sea.

To be continued

Poll

I have two ways this can go. I can either have Sanji have a devil fruit power the Fox Fox Fruit Two Tail model that gives him the power to manipulate a special kind of fire and turn invisible.

or

I can wait to thriller bark and have Luffy purify Absalom and give Sanji the invisible devil fruit.


End file.
